The invention relates to a method for the preforming and rounding of book blocks for the industrial manufacturing of hardcover books. For the industrial manufacturing of such high-quality books, there is considerable pressure to come up with a method for an economically more reasonable automation of the process.
German patent document DE 102004026627 A1 proposes an apparatus for the preforming, rounding and pressing of book block backs in a single processing station. This development is designed to reduce the number of parts that needed to be replaced so far by assigning functions that previously were assigned to different machine components to a single preforming component. This preforming component should simultaneously function as a clamp during the preforming operation, as a template for the rounding operation and as a pressing tool.
European patent document EP 1350634 A2 also relates to an embodiment of a preforming component, wherein the replacement of such a component is to be avoided by using a form-changing preform.
Also known is a device for the preforming and rounding of a book block in a book-binding machine that includes a transport device and a support strip at an adjustable loading height for accommodating a fore-edge of the book block to be rounded. The apparatus furthermore includes a preform press arranged to be adjustable in a vertical direction above the book block back and two preform tools in the form of prism strips for processing the back of the book block. The prism strips are arranged spaced apart in a longitudinal direction above the book block back, such that they come in direct contact with the back of the book block. The apparatus is additionally provided with a rounding device, comprising two rolls driven in opposite directions, so that they can rotate around parallel axes of rotation.
A need exists for improvements in the processing method that make economic sense.